The Dangerous One
by Unlike
Summary: Ketika kefrustasian seorang Uchiha bertambah karena kehadiran seorang gadis yang tinggal di sebelah apartmentnya, membuat ia seakan lupa kalau ia adalah seorang Uchiha dengan harga diri tinggi dan imej yang cool. Gadis kecil sialan yang berbahaya! /silahkan dibaca kalau berkenan :))


**The Dangerous One**

 **by Unlike**

 **disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **saya hanya meminjam chara beliau.**

 **don't like, don't read**

 **sorry for typo(s) and OOC**

 **enjoy it !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"We meet in a wrong time"

.

.

.

Sasuke's pov

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang spesial untuk ku –tidak, maksudku untuk kami. Kalian tahu kenapa? Tentu saja kalian tidak tahu, karena aku belum memberitahukannya sebelumnya. Hari ini adalah hari ke-100 hubunganku dengan Sakura. Kalian tentu pernah melihat di film-film ber- _genre romance_ jika hari ke-100 selalu dirayakan seromantis mungkin,benarkan?

Kalau begitu aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Aku memang tergolong pria yang tidak romantis –begitu kata Sakura- ,tapi apa salahnya kali ini aku menurunkan sedikit ego-ku sebagai pria yang menjunjung tinggi harga diri dan imej sebagai seorang Direktur muda sebuah perusahaan Uchiha yang terkenal dingin. Demi Sakura tentu saja. Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya untuk wanita lain.

Hari ini aku berjanji untuk menjemput Sakura pukul 7 malam di rumahnya dan aku tidak memberitahu kepadanya kalau aku telah menyiapkan sebuah reservasi romantis pada makan malam nanti. _Surprise_ ,eh? Entah kenapa hal ini membuatku tersenyum aneh.

Mataku menangkap siluet sebuah rumah yang sangat ku kenal, rumah kekasihku terlihat lebih besar dari beberapa rumah di sebelahnya. Mobil ku masuk kedalam halaman rumah mereka dengan aman tanpa teriakan dari sang satpam penjaga rumah. Tentu saja karena mereka kenal dengan ku, kekasih dari putri Haruno Kizashi, seorang dokter jenius yang memimpin sebuah rumah sakit besar di Konoha, siapa yang tidak kenal beliau.

Kaki jenjangku melangkah pasti menuju pintu rumah utama, lalu menekan bel dua kali. Setelah beberapa menit, pintu besar ini tak kunjung terbuka, aku merogoh kantung celana berbahan katun yang kupakai,mengambil smartphone milik ku untuk menghubungi Sakura, baru saja hendak menekan tombol call, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Itu pasti Sakura.

"Saku-"

Perkataan ku terhenti ketika ku lihat seseorang yang ku kenal berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah terkejut. Rambut panjang yang berwarna gelap hampir sama seperti warna rambutku,mengeluarkan aroma lavender bercampur vanilla disaat yang bersamaan ketika angin musim gugur berhembus, terlihat berantakan dan mata beningnya telihat kosong.

"Sasuke-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu?" tiba-tiba suara Sakura menyapa indra pendengaranku, aku tersadar dari lamunan ku beberapa saat yang lalu, kemudian menatap Sakura takjub karena hari ini dia begitu mempesona dengan dress hijau tosca yang ku belikan padanya beberapa hari yang lalu, spesial untuk hari kencan kami.

"Hn" jawabku singkat, mataku melirik gadis yang tadi membuka pintu untukku, namun nihil. Dia tidak ada dimanapun. Ini sedikit aneh. apa yang dia lakukan di rumah Sakura?

"Ada apa,Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura, dia mendekat ke arahku, ah, aku kurang suka parfumnya hari ini, terlalu menyengat. Aku lebih suka kalau Sakura menggunakan parfum yang ringan dan enak di indra penciumanku , seperti lavender dan vanilla misalnya?

"Tidak, apa kau sudah siap?" tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih banyak, aku segera menggandeng tangan Sakura untuk segera berangkat ke restoran yang telah ku pesan.

"Hem" jawabnya antusias, pipinya merona karena malu menyadari tingkahnya

'Imut'

.

.

.

Kacau kacau kacau

Aku memukul _steer_ mobilku frustasi.

Ini semua karena Karin si nenek lampir sialan itu, kalau saja aku dan Sakura tidak bertemu dengannya, kencan kami tidak akan menjadi berantakan seperti tadi. Bisa-bisanya si Karin itu mengaku kalau dia adalah kekasihku yang sebenarnya. Dasar gadis bodoh, sejak kapan aku menjadi kekasihnya? Jujur aku pernah _one night stand_ dengannya, tapi itu bukan berarti aku berpacaran dengannya kan?

Sakura marah? Tentu saja.

Dia bahkan menamparku di depan publik, oh harga diri Uchiha ku yang tinggi. Terkutuklah kau Karin. Aku yakin kau akan menyesal.

Sakura marah besar, dia langsung berlari keluar restoran tanpa sempat melihat apa yang telah ku siapkan di meja ujung sana.

Ini memalukan.

Aku berlari mengejarnya dan berakhir dengan tamparan kedua mendarat di pipi kananku, kemudian dia pergi dengan sebuah taksi yang –sialnya- lewat di depan kami. Entah kenapa aku familiar dengan adegan seperti ini.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku sekuat yang kubisa,menahan keinginan untuk membunuh seseorang saat itu juga.

Aku tahu Karin sudah kabur entah kemana, mungkin dia masih sayang pada nyawanya. Aku memilih untuk tidak mengejar Sakura, karena aku tahu dia bahkan tidak ingin melihatku sekarang. Aku akan menemuinya setidaknya sampai dia tenang dan mau melihat tampangku. Sangat tidak lucu jika aku harus di usir dari rumahnya kalau harus bersikeras menemuinya malam ini. Setelah kesalahpahaman ini? Tidak terimakasih.

Akhirnya aku memilih pergi dari restoran itu, dan pesan dari Naruto dobe untuk bersenang-senang menjadi pilihanku sekarang. Aku butuh pelampiasan.

.

.

Kedatanganku disambut gembira oleh teman-temanku yang sudah datang terlebih dahulu. Seperti biasa, kami selalu memesan tempat VVIP di diskotik ini, kami tidak suka kalau harus bergabung dengan manusia-manusia lain yang levelnya rendah dengan parfum busuk yang menyengat. Setidaknya dari sini kami bisa melihat dengan jelas pintu masuk, lantai dansa, dan meja bartender yang sebagian besar dipenuhi oleh wanita-wanita berpakaian minim.

"Ada apa,Sasuke? Tidak biasanya kau langsung datang ketika ku suruh" cecar Naruto yang terlihat paling antusias atas kehadiranku

Aku hanya meliriknya sekilas, malas untuk menjawab pertanyaannya yang tidak penting. Aku memilih duduk di sofa hitam yang disediakan, menyandarkan kepalaku pada sandaran sofa. Tanganku terangkat memijit pangkal hidungku, kebiasaanku kalau sedang frustasi.

Aku bergerak untuk merebut minuman Sai yang duduk di sebelahku, dia mengerling tidak suka, namun tidak berkata apa-apa yang artinya dia tidak keberatan atas kelakuanku barusan.

"Frustasi,eh?" Sindir Sai dengan senyum palsunya, aku hanya diam, lebih memilih menenggak minuman beralkohol tinggi yang ada di depanku. Satu dua gelas tidak akan membuatku ambruk,lagipula aku butuh ketenangan sekarang.

"Wow,berita yang mengejutkan,Sasuke" tiba-tiba ku dengar suara Ino seperti mencemoohku. Ayolah, apalagi sekarang, tidak bisakah aku minum dengan tenang sekali saja.

"Wuu~" Naruto bersenandung rendah di ikuti oleh kekehan Gaara. Dan keduanya adalah kombinasi yang paling memuakkan

"Jadi ini sebabnya seorang pangeran Uchiha datang ke sini tanpa basa-basi?" ucapan Ino berhasil menarik perhatianku, kulihat Shikamaru yang sebelumnya tertidur di pundak kekasihnya itu bangun, kemudian pria nanas itu justru ikut terkekeh. Sialan.

"Bungsu Uchiha dipermalukan di depan publik,eh?" Sai mengomporiku,dengan segera kuberikan dia death glare andalanku, sialnya Sai justru tersenyum miring.

Tidak perlu melihat pun aku sudah tahu, kalau Sakura baru saja menceritakan kronologi pertengkaran kami kepada sahabatnya si pirang,siapa lagi kalau bukan Ino. Entah kenapa aku berharap Ino mati saja sekarang.

"Artikel ini pasti akan menjadi berita terhangat besok,hahaha"

Tawa teman-teman meledak seketika.

Artikel? Alisku berkedut, mendengar kata tersebut.

Artikel

Artikel

Artikel

Sakura tidak mungkin berniat menuliskan kejadian mengerikan di restoran tadi menjadi sebuah artikel yang siap di terbitkan,bukan? Lagipula dia bukan tipe wanita seperti itu. Aku bahkan jarang melihatnya menyentuh laptop kalau sedang di rumah.

Kemudian sebuah pencerahan seakan muncul di kepalaku.

Hanya satu orang yang berani melakukan ini terhadapku, ya, memang hanya satu orang.

Aku bergegas pergi dari tempat sialan ini, mengabaikan teriakan Naruto yang memanggilku heboh agar kembali. Ah, mungkin dia merasa kehilangan seorang kandidat terbesar untuk membayar semua tagihan makanan dan minuman yang mereka pesan. Tapi aku tidak peduli, setidaknya mereka semua kaya.

Kaki jenjangku melangkah cepat, dadaku bergemuruh menahan amarah yang menggebu.

Gadis sialan, apa yang dia pikirkan? Berani-beraninya dia membuat artikel yang menjatuhkan title Uchiha yang ku sandang.

Aku melintasi jalanan bak orang kesetanan, hanya satu yang ada di pikiranku sekarang, yaitu sampai di gedung apartment yang kutinggali secepat mungkin.

.

.

Jariku menekan tombol lift frustasi, ada apa dengan apartment ini, kenapa liftnya begitu lambat sekarang. Haruskah aku menuntut pihak apartment karena lift mereka membuat waktuku terbuang sia-sia? Tentu saja aku bisa melakukan itu, hell, apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh seorang Uchiha? Aku bahkan bisa membeli seluruh gedung ini kalau aku mau.

Ting

Aku sampai pada lantai apartmentku, tanpa babibu, aku langsung berjalan menuju pintu bernomor 1510,melewati pintu bernomor 1509 yang seharusnya menjadi tempat dimana aku tinggal. Namun,aku kesini bukan untuk pulang, tapi untuk menemui seseorang yang memiliki posibilitas terbesar telah mencoreng nama Uchiha dengan artikel abal-abal yang dia buat.

Buk buk buk

Aku lebih suka menggedor pintunya agar dia tahu betapa marahnya aku sekarang, daripada harus menekan bell yang hanya akan membuatku menunggu, "Buka pintunya!" ini adalah perintah yang seharusnya dilaksanakan dengan cepat. Namun, selang beberapa menit, pintu itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun bahkan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera terbuka.

"Buka pintu sialan ini!"

Kali ini aku memukul pintu tebal yang terbuat dari besi ini lebih kencang, tidak peduli rasa sakit yang menjalari tanganku.

"Apa kau ingin merusak pintuku,Uchiha-san?" sebuah suara lembut memasuki indra pendengaranku dari arah kanan. Aku menoleh dan mendapati orang yang kucari sedang berdiri santai dengan satu alis terangkat,bukti bahwa dia sedang mengejekku sekarang. Dari sini aku tahu, kalau memang dia yang membuat artikel sialan itu.

Dengan cepat ku cengkram tangannya dan menatapnya setajam yang kubisa,tidak peduli mataku akan sakit nantinya. Bukannya takut, dia justru menghela nafas dan balas menatapku malas, "Aku tidak bisa membuka pintu kalau begini." Dia menunjuk tangannya yang ku cengkram dengan kuat. Dan sebuah senyum kemenangan terpatri di wajahnya ketika kekuatan cengkramanku semakin lemah dan berakhir dengan tangannya yang terlepas begitu saja. Dia berjalan melaluiku, menekan beberapa nomor di pintu apartmentnya.

Kudengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan suara lain yang menyusul, "Apa kau tidak mau masuk?"

Aku tetap memberi pandangan tajam padanya ketika kakiku justru melangkah masuk mengikuti dia.

"Pfft,manja" ucapnya kecil namun masih bisa ku dengar dengan jelas. Kembali ku layangkan death glare andalanku, seandainya tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin dia sudah mati sedari tadi, dia tersenyum kikuk, "Ups, sorry."

"Hapus artikel itu,Hinata." Ucapku tanpa basa-basi. Badannya seketika menegang, mungkin dia terkejut karena aku bisa mengetahui artikel yang dia buat secepat ini, biasanya, paling cepat, aku mengetahui semua artikel abal-abal yang dia buat dua hari setelah rilis.

"Ti-dak….akh,Sasuke!" dengan cepat ku dorong tubuhnya kedinding dekat pintu,nafasku yang terburu-buru karena menahan amarah menerpa wajahnya, membuatnya meringis kesakitan, tapi entah mengapa mendengar suara ringisannya membuatku berpikir ke arah yang lain. Ah,alkohol sialan.

"Lakukan selagi aku memintanya dengan baik-baik,Hinata" Ucapku dengan nada rendah penuh ancaman, sejujurnya aku hanya mencoba mempertahankan kesadaranku dari pengaruh beberapa gelas alkohol yang tadi sempat kuminum dan aroma Hinata yang memenuhi rongga pernafasanku.

"Kau tidak bisa mengancamku"

Anak ini ! mempermainkan seorang Uchiha,eh? Ku tatap wajahnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahku, mata beningnya yang selalu terlihat kosong tanpa ku ketahui kenapa, dan berujung dengan fokusku yang jatuh pada bibir peachnya yang penuh dan menggoda. Ah,sial sial sial. Haruskah aku menyerah pada ego dan harga diriku di depan gadis sialan ini? Dia membuatku marah dan sekarang dia berkata seolah merendahkanku? Apa dia lupa kalau aku seorang Uchiha. Hey, bahkan orang-orang di luar sana sujud sembah padaku, dan sekarang lihatlah, seorang gadis yang bahkan tingginya tidak sampai daguku membalas perkataanku dengan santainya. Ini memang lucu, Hinata. Kau justru membuatku bergairah.

"Kau, gadis sialan" dan jawabannya adalah IYA.

Tanpa bisa ku komando, wajahku sudah tak menyisakan jarak dengan wajahnya. Dia berontak tatkala bibirku menyentuh bibirnya dengan ganas. Harusnya dia tahu kalau aku sedang marah dan dia tidak bisa menolak hal ini sekarang. Tangan kecilnya memukul-mukul dadaku tanda protes atas apa yang aku lakukan, tapi aku adalah seorang Uchiha yang keinginannya selalu terpenuhi. Tanganku justru menekan tengkuknya agar aku dapat mengeksploritasi bibirnya lebih dalam.

"Nnh…" Hinata mendesah tertahan kala lidahku berhasil masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan membelit lidahnya cepat. Pukulan di dadaku berubah menjadi cengkraman kuat.

"He-hentikan, Sasu….nngh" Memohonlah gadis kecil

"A-aku mohon"

Gadis pintar, sekarang aku justru tidak ingin melepaskanmu.

Bagaimana aku bisa menghentikan ini ketika bibirnya terasa manis dan lembut tatkala ku hisap? Ketika desahan kecil yang di tahannya terdengar begitu menggoda ditelingaku? Ketika tubuh kami saling menempel dan mengeluarkan aura panas satu sama lain?

Aku menghentikan ciuman kami dan memberi jarak yang sia-sia antara wajahku dengan wajahnya karena bibirku masih sedikit menempel dengan bibir bengkaknya,bahkan ketika aku berbicara aku masih bisa merasakan permukaan bibirnya yang basah oleh saliva kami yang bercampur, "Aku tidak akan menghentikannya."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, aku kembali merenggut bibirnya dengan rakus. Kali ini kurasakan cengkraman di bahuku. Dia tetap menolak ciumanku rupanya, tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Aku…ah, akan meng-menghapus artikelnya…nghh" ucapnya di sela ciuman kami yang semakin intens

"Hn" balasku acuh, tanganku bergerak ke punggungnya, menyingkap bajunya sedikit hingga aku bisa merasakan kelembutan kulitnya di jari-jariku,terasa halus dan lembut. Dia memang bertubuh kecil, pinggangnya saja hanya dua kali lebar telapak tanganku.

"Sa-sasuke, hentikan…" Pintanya, namun yang kudengar justru seperti suara seorang gadis kecil yang seakan meminta untuk di beri permen.

Permen,eh? Aku menyeringai di sela ciuman kami. Sebuah pemikiran gila muncul di otakku.

'Baiklah, aku akan memberinya 'permen' yang sesungguhnya'

"Kyaa…tu-turunkan aku!"

.

.

 **tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **thanks for reading this fanfiction**

 **don't forget to RnR *hehe**

 **sorry if it's to short wkwk**

 **with love,**

 **unlike**


End file.
